The Song of Death
by KaySnap55
Summary: It beckoned me closer, drawing me in, until i knew I was so deep I would never get out. From the cutest scene in SOM


Their singing it was…..it was amazing. Beautiful. Breath-taking. Moving. I can't even describe how powerful it was. Filling me to the core, it whispered to me, beckoned me to come. _You can be happy Annabeth. You can see Luke again. Your Dad. Your real mom. You can make a whole new world. Come to use Annabeth. You need us. We need you. Not like these people that are using you for their own good. They don't care about you….so give up._ Twigs of doubt showered me when Luke was mentioned. In the back of my mind I knew I didn't love Luke anymore, I loved….someone else. But it wasn't Luke. I just couldn't remember who….. This was important I needed to remember this…._ No you don't. All you need is us. Come to use Annabeth. What's stopping you from being happy?_ Every other though flew from my mind as I started the battle against the ropes chaining me to the pole. Again something rushed back to me, something about a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes….._ No no, forget about him. Come to us._

But why did it matter? It didn't. I could go and rejoin Luke, join the beautiful singers, he could build a city with me. The logning and the _need_ were so great. I had to get down there. I had to. Those people wouldn't hurt me, wouldn't dissapoint me. But these stupid ROPES were binding me to this pole! Who tied me with these? Anguish filled me when the tall boy in front of me looked back, pain flickering in his eyes. His… his_ sea green eyes._ "Sea green." I whispered, slightly lost. "Sea green…"

The voice came back, more powerful and commanding then before. _ Come Annabeth, We love you. We want to make you happy. He wants to cause you pain. Come to us._ "LET GO OF ME!" I screeched. "IF YOU'RE MY FRIEND LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I NEED TO GET DOWN THERE! YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! MY LIFE IS DOWN THERE! THE LIFE I WANT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!"

I struggled against my bindings, not caring that it cut deep into my wrist. Blood seeped from the long, deep gashes, and my arms were chaffed raw. Blood soon coated my arms and hands. A coppery smell wafted up to my nose. The loss of blood was making me dizzy, and my eyelids flickered. Arms beckoned me, arms of black and darkness._ He caused this._ They sang._ The boy is causing you pain. He doesn't love you like we do_. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"

Sobbing, I slumped down, relaxing my hands. I started when my finger brushed up against something cold._ My dagger!_ He was so stupid! He thought he would make me suffer, stupid boy. I could get there now. Grinning, I almost sang with joy._ I'm almost there Luke! I'm coming Dad! Im coming home!_ Slipping it out of my pocket franticlly, I didn't even notice when I nicked myself, creating a new stream of blood flowing from my side. Instead I worked on cutting the ropes. Sawing theough the damned things. They fell limp, and without any hesitation, I dove off the side.

The water was icey, rushing into my wounds, making them sting. In the back of my mind, I knew that it should hurt more, that I had lost too much blood to be doing this, but the singing clouded my judgment. I didn't see the stream of blood dancing in the water, didn't hear the shout of panic from the ship. All I knew was the singing. All I cared for was the singing. It was all that mattered.

Joy bubbled up in me as I swam feverently towards the island. I could see them. I could see my parents. My mom's arms around my dad, both of them waving at me, beckoning me closer. My friends bobbed in the water, smiling sweetly at me. A gleaming city,a city from my sketches, streached out behind them for miles, melting into the horizion. Finally my eyes fell on Luke. The scar was gone, and his eyes were dancing with kindness. I could see my city. My family. My friends. It was all there!_ A little bit farther!_ The voice sang._ Then your ours!_ I faltered, doubt growing in my mind again. This was wrong, this was all wrong! There was someone missing! They weren't acting right! I forcused in on the city, and the day when I drew it came rushing back to all at once.

_A small blonde wirl with startlingly grey eyes bounded up to her tired looking father, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. "Daddy daddy look what I drew! Look what I invented!" Stifling a yawn, the man stooped down to her level. The blonde girl bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Anna-bannana I can't right now. Daddy's working alright?" The child's face fell slightly but she still held the paper. "Please daddy just really quick! I want you to see what I made!" Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and groaned. "Anna-bannana not now ok? I really can't. Not right now." He started to get up, but the girl snatched at his sleeve. "Please daddy!" Yanking his arm back from her, he sent the small girl tumbling. "No Annabeth." He snarled. "I said not now. Have to work. You can show me later. Or better yet, just put it on the fridge so I'm not bored with your silly city." Slamming the door, he left the child standing outside, he shoulder's slumped and tears rolling down her cheeks. Letting the paper float to the floor, she ran down the hallway, back to her room, where she sunk onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, sobbing. "Why not daddy?" she chocked out. "Why aren't you proud of me?_

"The siriens." I whispered. "Oh no." I started to swim back, panic filling me, but the song started again, and the panic drifted away, replaced by happyness and excitement.

Then something grabbed my foot.

I struggled against it, and when I looked back, I saw my step-mom, a snarl evident on her face. Screaming, I kicked and squirmed, trying to free myself. Then she pulled me under. Trying to drown me! Salt water flooded my lungs and I coughed desperatly. But my head was clear….. no song, no strange vision. No no wait, she was pulling me back! Wait- who was pulling me back?

From…what? Turning around, I saw Percy._ My Percy._ Smiling, I cursed myself, relizing what I had done. I had cut my ropes. We had forgotten about my knife._ Air!_ I motioned, pointing up. I felt like I was about to drowned. I needed oxygen. He might have been happy in the ocean, but I definatly wasn't. He obliged, letting me swim to the surface.

Breathing deeply, I coughed out the water. Instantly my eyes rolled back, and the song entered me again, filling me with a desperate longing. I began swimming back towards the shore. Fighting against the shreds of doubt. I needed to get to the shore. The shore where everyone was waiting for me.

The hand grabbed me again. It was my step-mom. Why was she trying to take this away from me? Why was she doing this to me? She had taken everything away from me. She couldn't take this. More importantly, why wasn't Luke helping? He always helped me._ It's not Luke!_ A voice shouted._ It's not Luke Annabeth come back don't listen!_

_Of course it's Luke._ The voices sang effortlessly._ Who else would it be?_

I dunked under, the song flowing from my mind, Percy was pulling me, pulling me back towards the ship. Where I should have stayed all along. But I couldn't breath. I wasn't a daughter of Posiden. Just as darkness frayed my vision, air filled my gasping lungs.

Peering around, I saw I was in a huge bubble. "Brilliant…." I whispered, my fingers danced across the silky surface for a second. Then I spun on my heel and saw Percy shifting his weight back and forth awkwardly, his eyes full of guilt and pain. Without a seconds thought, I hurled myself at him, clasping my arms around his neck and burrowing my head into his chest. I felt his arms close hesitantly around my waist, and when the tears began flowing, he grasped me tighter. Before I knew it, I was sobbing on his shoulder, leaving me breathless and gasping. How could I have done that? How could I have been so stupid? Why did I listen to their song? I said I wouldn't I said it was a good idea. What if I had been killed. What would have happened? What if Percy had been killed. That just made me cry harder.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and I pulled back from Percy, whose was face flushed crimson. He pointed up and I noticed that we were almost at the surface. I nodded and went back to resting against his chest. "I love you Perce." I murmered. Then I jerked back slightly._ Did I just say that?_ I looked at him, and I knew he hadn't heard me. He still had the wax in his ears. Thank goodness. _It was just the initial shock of what happened._ I reassured myself as he helped me up the ladded. I tried to ignoor the warmth of his hand on my waist, and gentlness he used while tieing me back up, and care he used when he observed the gashes on my wrist. When he returned to the wheel, his dark hair blowing magestically in the wind, a familier tug in my stomach make me swallow uneasily. And from that moment on, I knew what had happened. I'd fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

**I've had this idea for a while. Always wondered what Annabeth was thinking during this scene. Hope you liked it! Pretty please review!**

**LadyLupin98**


End file.
